


Dragons of Gold

by Forrestwarriorz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), Everyone else shows up eventually - Freeform, Magic is in everyday life, Modern AU, Multi, Other relationships and characters to be added, Slice of Life, alternative universe, eventual merthur - Freeform, more of a snippets story, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrestwarriorz/pseuds/Forrestwarriorz
Summary: This is more like snippets of life revolving mostly around Morgana and Arthur in a modern setting in London. Though of course with some changes to the world ;) most of them including magicHonestly this work is for things that correlate with one another without a plot
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Dragons of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe in modern setting.
> 
> Some key notes to keep in mind for this work;  
>  Morgana and Arthur are both Ygraine and Uther's twins (Uther is out of their lives for the most part) and they are royalty via Uther but he is no longer considered as such (they are fraternal twins)  
>  Both have magic, but Morgana often doesn't hide hers whereas people don't think Arthur has magic  
>  Magic users aren't frowned upon or isolated but some people still fear them  
>  All legendary/mythical creatures exist in some capacity, some as stories some as truth, or some as truth that went extinct

Arthur groaned as he flopped onto his bed. His limbs flailing slightly as the mattress dipped below his body. His face buried deep into his pillow and he could feel something thrumming beneath his skin and through his blood. It warmed his body up which he was thankful for on such a dreary day.

His bag was resting by the side of his bed and Arthur knew he should probably unpack all of it. Since he was back home for the holidays but he really couldn’t bring himself to get up.

The house was loud with music blaring from Morgana’s room.

So, logically there was no way anyone could’ve heard him coming home.

Yet, he knew Morgana knew he was home. It was only a matter of time until his twin decided to grace him with her presence. His blood was still thrumming with his magic that he had to hide when at university. It was surely reaching out for his sister. Her own magic had filled the house because she was smart and didn’t go to college because why should she?

“Arthur!”

His door slammed open and before he could react (he was honestly to tired to do anything), Morgana flung herself to land beside him on the bed. Her magic reacting to him once more. Arthur sighed and turned his head to see Morgana had propped herself up.

“Having fun, brother?” Her voice was smooth and sweet though he knew she was a sentence away from tormenting him about how dead he looked.

“I feel as bad as I look, don’t worry.” Arthur grumbled, pressing his face back into the pillow. His magic tugged slightly and he felt his restraints fall apart.

Finally.

Finally he could let his magic go free once more.

Morgana frowned. “You should really stop hiding your magic like that.”

“Not my fault. You know how people get around magic users still.”

Morgana sighed and laid down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to offer suggestions of things you may want to see - i'll write them if they work


End file.
